


Une scène sous la douche

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-03
Updated: 1999-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Traduction de Bongo Bear "A Shower Scene".Une histoire de plomberie, en quelque sorte...





	Une scène sous la douche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shower Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395837) by Bongo Bear. 



Une scène sous la douche

Par Bongo Bear  
Traduction Fausta88.

Xena et Gabrielle appartiennent à MCA/Universal. L'histoire m'appartient. X & G sont plus que des amies dans ce récit. Merci de ne pas le lire si cela vous dérange. Fait le 25 septembre 1997.

Bongobear@hotmail.com  
(Ecrire en anglais)

************** 

Une scène sous la douche

par Bongo Bear

Nos héroïnes étaient tranquillement assises autour de leur feu de camp, engagées dans leur routine du soir. Gabrielle notait par écrit les activités sans grand intérêt de leur journée, tandis que Xena aiguisait son épée. Les seuls bruits venaient des craquements du feu, du frottement régulier de la pierre contre le métal et le grattement d'un crayon sur un parchemin.

Soudain, la réplique acérée d'un éclair fracassa le proche silence. Une faille temporelle apparut plusieurs pieds derrière elles. La distorsion vascilla et fit bouger l'air alentour. Alors que les deux femmes regardaient fixement l'étrange phénomène bouche bée, un manuscrit bleu et blanc traversa le trou, en volant à travers le temps et l'espace. Le manuscrit plana dans les airs et atterrit à leurs pieds. Le trou diminua rapidement jusqu'à disparaître complètement, ne laissant derrière lui que l'odeur âcre de l'ozone.

Gabrielle courut vers le manuscrit, le fixa un court instant, puis le ramassa. Elle le déroula lentement, fascinée par ce qu'elle lisait. Elle sentit Xena derrière elle alors qu'elle essayait de trouver ses mots.

"Ce n'est pas du grec, plus comme du latin. Certaines lettres en tout cas..."

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?" demanda Xena.

"Il y a des mots un peu moins grands en haut, alors je suppose que ça doit être le nom du barde. Dépôt Homère, je pense. Ca ne ressemble à aucun des manuscrits que j'aie jamais vus. Regarde, tu vois tous ces dessins avec du texte ?"

"C'est quoi le titre de cette histoire ?"

Le barde s'efforça de deviner. "Je pense que ça dit 'Comment Construire une Douche'."

"C'est quoi une 'douche' et pourquoi je devrais en construire une ?" demanda Xena, immensément interloquée.

Gabrielle étudia les dessins un peu plus et déchiffra plus de texte. Finallement, elle dit, "Une douche est une alternative au bain. Un mélange ajusté avec précaution d'eau chaude et d'eau froide coule par le pommeau de douche, ici." Elle indiqua l'objet intitulé 'pommeau' sur le dessin. "Tu te mets en-dessous pour être mouillée. C'est comme être sous la pluie, sauf que c'est plus chaud et qu'il y a plus de vapeur."

"C'est bien, mais *pourquoi* je voudrais en construire une ?" redemanda Xena.

Le barde y réfléchit encore et encore pendant un long moment. Pendant tout le processus de sa pensée, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il grandit jusqu'à devenir un sourire rusé et diabolique.

Xena se trouvait toujours derrière la femme plus petite. Elle regarda vers le bas et vit cette expression inattendue qu'affichait le visage du barde. "C'est quoi ce drôle de sourire ?" demanda avec hésitation Xena tout en perdant tout intérêt pour le manuscrit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais une douche ? Hé hé." Le sourire lascif de Gabrielle s'élargit encore plus. "Laisse-moi te dire ce que nous pourrions faire."

"Nous ?"

" Oooh, oui, nous pourrions prendre une douche ensemble. D'abord nous nous mouillerions sous l'eau... et puis je laverais ton dos... et tu laverais le mien... et ensuite..."

"Oui, oui ! Je comprends maintenant." Xena sourit. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour des hanches de la femme devant elle et la serra contre elle. Le dos chaud du barde était blotti contre la poitrine recouverte de cuir de la guerrière. Xena posa sa joue contre les doux cheveux de Gabrielle et ferma les yeux.

En esprit, Xena se voit avec Gabrielle sous un ciel de lune, enlacées alors qu'une douce pluie chaude tombe sur leurs têtes. Elle verse pour jouer et en éclaboussant de l'eau sur la nuque de Gabrielle. En réponse, le barde s'adosse à la grande femme. Xena supporte facilement le poids de son amante, le genou légèrement plié sous son derrière et un bras posé sur sa hanche. Elle glisse une main savonneuse sur les seins dressés vers le haut de Gabrielle. Elle caresse lentement les courbes qui la mènent au téton dressé. Elle tourne du bout de son doigt autour de l'aréole sombre. Elle sent Gabrielle frémir dans ses bras. Alors que sa main descend plus bas, la pluie rince tout le savon, révélant une brillance lumineuse et mouillée. Les yeux de Xena suivent les filets d'eau savonneuse vers le bas du corps de Gabrielle. Elle regarde les bulles se rassembler dans le nombril, puis se faufiler dans le piège de fourrure plus bas. Ses mains suivent le chemin de l'eau...

"Xena, tu es avec moi ? Xena ?"

Se tournant dans les bras de son amante, Gabrielle regarda Xena avec anxiété. Les yeux de la guerrière étaient fermés jusqu'à n'être plus que des fentes. Sa respiration était saccadée et courte. Ses reins, enflammés de désir irradiaient de chaleur le ventre du barde. Xena se pencha pour mordiller la nuque élancée devant elle. Son souffle chaud caressa et chatouilla la fine chevelure quand elle gémit doucement à l'oreille du barde, "Oh dieux, je te veux sous une douche chaude, glissante et mouillée *maintenant* !"

"Xena, nous ne pouvons pas." dit Gabrielle, le désappointement audible dans sa voix.

"Pourquoi pas ?" La voix de Xena tremblait de désir.

"La plomberie n'a pas encore été inventée."

FIN.

Traduit par Fausta88


End file.
